Miracle
by Melissa P
Summary: It's been years since Cosmo's death, and ever since then it seemed that Tails' heart would never heal. But on one night, a miracle happened...and a chain of events will interrupt the reunion of these two lovers...and will turn Tails' life upside-down.
1. Lost Love Comes Home

"Miracle"

Chapter 1 – "Lost Love Comes Home!"

It was dark and stormy that night. Lightning and thunder rumbled and flashed in the midnight sky and the wind blew at speeds of unbelievable capacity. The rain fell heavy and hard, beating against the windows and roofs of every house and car in the city; all except on the window of one house. That window was open and the rain and blinds whipped around inside the room. Sitting on the window seal was a small pot with a small green plant rooted in the soil.

Suddenly, a huge bolt of lightning followed by the loud rumbling of thunder struck the sky, waking a certain orange, twin-tailed kitsune from his peaceful slumber.

"Huh? Wha…." He looked around, rubbing his sleep filled eyes, trying to regain his vision to see what was going on. Finally he looked over to the window and noticed the blinds flapping and flying around as the rain poured inside the room, "It's a thunderstorm….oh no!" A thought flashed in his mind as he jumped out of the bed and quickly ran over to his window.

"I left the window open…I hope she's alright!" He quickly closed the window and lowered the blinds. The little plant was all soaking wet and shaken from the wind, lightning and thunder.

"Cosmo…" he whispered gently, picking up the poor little wet plant. He gently stroked its petals, admiring its healthy green shine. That little plant meant the whole world to him, so much so that he decided to name it 'Cosmo', after his first love.

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave the window open…" he said, looking at the plant with loving eyes, "well, at least the rain gave you a nice, refreshing shower".

Tails walked over to the window and placed 'Cosmo' back on the window seal, this time it was closed. "There, now you can get a good nights rest…here, I'll even leave the blind up so that you'll have a lovely view of the moon", he said, lifting the blind up a little.

The moonlight gave off a shinning reflection off of 'Cosmo's' petals, making them look even more beautiful than ever. He smiled sweetly at the pretty plant and he leaned down and softly kissed the one bud standing in the middle of the plant, "I love you…" he whispered.

Then he turned and casually walked away. Instead of going back to bed, Tails decided to walk down to the kitchen to get a midnight snack. He slowly walked down the steps, being careful not to fall over.

He made his way to the kitchen, turning the light on as he entered. Sighing softly to himself, he walked over to the refrigerator, opening it and pulling out a half carton of milk.

He opened a nearby cabinet and took a tall, empty glass from the shelf, and then he went over to the table and sat down. Filling the glass, his mind began to wander, filling with thoughts and memories, lingering on the events that happened that day in space.

"She…sacrificed her life…to save ours…" his thoughts began as he finally took a drink from his glass. The cold milk trickled down his throat, leaving a milk mustache as he placed the glass back down on the table.

_"I'll never forgive myself…I made a promise…and I…I…"_ tears suddenly began rolling down his face and fell onto the table. Soon single tears turned into rivers as he buried his head in his arms onto the table and began to cry uncontrollably.

"I...broke my promise...oh Cosmo I'm so sorry! If I could go back in time…I-I would stop myself for ever making that mistake…I would hold you and keep you…I would never let anything happen to you….because….because…." he sat there at the table and softly cried.

Upstairs in his room, the little plant was sitting there in the window seal as the moonlight shone upon her. Suddenly, tiny sparkles of light began to surround it; the tiny bud sitting in the middle began to bloom and a beautiful pink rose blossomed in the moonlight.

The tiny sparkles of light then floated over to the middle of the room and a blue ring appeared in the middle of the floor.

It began to swirl as a portal opened up, causing an aqua blue shine to illuminate the entire room. The portal began to flare up and a shadowy figure suddenly walked out of the portal. The figure stood in the middle of the room, "Tails…" spoke the shadowy, shaded figure as it slowly walked towards the door, making its way downstairs and into the kitchen, where Tails had steadily cried himself to sleep.

"Tails…" the figure slowly crept up behind him, hearing him mutter in his sleep, "Cosmo…I'm so sorry…" The figure placed its hand on Tails' head, stroking it softly as she whispered in his ear, "It's ok…I'm here…I'll always be right here with you."

Tails began to feel really calm and relaxed; he softly began to sigh, feeling a gentle warm hand softly stroking his head. The feeling was so calming, yet he couldn't help but to wonder who was there with him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see who was looming over him.

The light from the moon shone on the mystery person's face and a sudden shock expression appeared on his face when the luminous light revealed the person's true identity.

"Co-Cosmo…" he said with a shock and awe tone in his voice. Indeed it was Cosmo, she had returned from her space burial site, this time in a different and truly more beautiful form. The flowers on the sides of her head that were once buds had bloomed into two big and beautiful pink roses, one on each side. She had grown a little taller and older, but then again so had Tails.

It had been 4 years since that day the Cosmo sacrificed her life to save those aboard the Blue Typhoon, and just when things all seemed lost, and Tails' heart seemed that it would never heal again, a miracle happens and a lost love returns home to the holder of its heart.

"Tails…" she smiled down at him, wipping away the tears that began to swell in his eyes. Tails couldn't believe what he was seeing, what he was feeling, who was standing right in front of him.

Emotions began to churn deep inside him as he jumped out of his chair and into the arms of his one true love, "Cosmo…", he sigh, softly sobbing into her chest. Cosmo gently sat down on the floor with Tails in her arms.

She began stroking his head again, rocking slowly back and forth, "It's ok Tails…I'm home now…and I'll never leave you again…I promise", then she softly hummed a sweet lullaby in his ear.

Tails felt a great comfort deep in his soul as he slowly relaxed himself in Cosmo's arms. With tears still rolling down his face, Tails slowly began to drift off to sleep, with Cosmo's sweet harmonic tune ringing in his ear.

_end of chapter 1_


	2. The Tragic Day Aboard The Blue Typhoon

FINALLY! After all this time, I finally finished the second chapter and now I can move on to the next one! YAY!

This chapter serves as a flashback…so I watched Episode 77 and basically put it into my own words. I omitted some senses that were just not needed. Anyway, I'm sure you'll like it!

If you haven't seen Episode 77…then….WARNING: Spoiler! ;

Enjoy!

Chapter 2 – "The Tragic Day aboard the Blue Typhoon"

_'So this is the only baby that could grow from the seeds, Galaxina?', 'Yes…none of the other seeds had any signs of life". Aboard a ship floating aimlessly in space three young girls, that of a plant species known as Seedlian, stood gazing at a beautiful little baby girl resting in the arms of her sister, Galaxina. _

_For as long as they could remember their home planet was under attack by an unknown enemy. For days the people and their leader, Hertia, frantically searched for a way to fend off these invaders and have lost some casualties in the process. Finally, after a long and strenuous battle, Hertia decided that the best thing to do was to leave the planet._

_But Luke, a well known scientist, quickly opposed her plan. Through hard work and endless research Luke had found a way to fight off the invaders. With the help of a power source called the 'Planet Egg', Luke could use it to energize all the males to finalize their transformations. However, the 'Planet Egg' is a life source for the plant, taking it would kill all life that existed, so Hertia would have no part in his plan. _

_Luke tried to make her understand but she just couldn't bare to let her planet die just for the sake of protecting her people, so she waked out on him. He let her go and continued the plan which would soon backfire in a major way. The power that Luke and his comrades absorbed was so great that they soon became drunk with power. They became evil and wished to conquer the galaxy. _

_Hertia and the rest of her clan watched as the planet was destroyed by one of their own. Luke and his team formed and became the fearsome group with which they were called the 'Metarex'. For a long time Hertia and the remaining survivors fought against the mighty Metarex. Things grew worse and the clan didn't think that they would ever defeat them, but Hertia had a plan._

_She used a fake 'Planet Egg' to transform into her final stage, and in that stage she planted seedlings; her children. The only ones ever to survive was Galaxina, her eldest, and the new born._

_'If this continues our clan won't last any longer…" cried the younger of the two, 'What should we do?' The care taker heard the conversation and joined the girls, 'Hertia has been able to hang on for so long due to the fake Planet Egg but as time goes on I see she definitely getting weaker…", there was a sad expressions on their faces as they look at the little baby laying in her sister's arms._

_'That's her last child…" the little baby then began to cry. Galaxina smiled and tried to hush the little one, 'Don't cry dear…" she whispered. Then a thought flashed in her mind, 'Oh…I almost forgot that we haven't given her a name yet!"_

_A warm and loving voice suddenly spoke, 'Cosmo…' it answered. The girls were startled and quickly turned to a giant tree planted on a platform right behind them. It was Hertia, 'Cosmo…she is the last of my offspring and the galaxy's last hope…guard and protect her…she is our only hope for the future.' Galaxina held her little sister close as she whispered, 'did you hear mother…you're a very special baby!'_

_Those were the memories the played in Cosmo's head as she, Tails, and Knuckles looked on at the strange seed-like core hovering in the middle of space. Chris, who was in his ship, Sonic and Amy were outside also staring at the core which was glowing in a misty blue light and pulsating. "It looks so strange…what is that thing…" Amy wondered as she continued to look on._

_Cream, which was also flying her ship, Rouge and the Chaotix Team were also outside watching on as well. Even Eggman, whose ship was attached to the Blue Typhoon, watched the dark core sitting in space. Shadow was standing outside on Eggman's ship looking on as well._

_Cosmo continued to look out as the amulet on her chest began to glow. She touched it and knew that she had been sent there for a purpose, "Mother"._

_"This doesn't look good…" Tails cried out sitting at the controls growing concerned as the core pulsated even more. "It energy is increasing so rapidly that…our scanners can't measure it!" "Damn! The forestation process is becoming too powerful for us to stop it…" Eggman too was growing concerned as the pulses grew bigger and bigger._

_Shadow then sped off towards the giant rock past Chris, Sonic and Amy. Sonic turned towards Chris, "Let's give him a hand…" he said and Chris' ship accelerated, following Shadow towards the core. _

_Chris then sent out a tunnel of rings, an open path for Sonic to attack, "You'd better hurry…" Amy cried and Sonic sped off in the tunnel. Using his Spin Dash, Sonic struck the core dead on. Shadow looked on as the core then let out a dark mist sent Sonic, Chris and Amy flying back towards the Typhoon. _

_Shadow tried to stop the mist by using Chaos Spear, but the mist only ended up splitting in half and striking Shadow from behind which also sent him flying up further into space._

_Meanwhile, Chris' ship crash landed on the launching pad of the Typhoon, but Amy was speeding past the ship, "SONIC…" she cried out. Sonic sped right in front and caught her before she flew off into space and they landed safely on the ship, "Thanks Sonic…"_

_Although his ship was badly damaged, Chris was alright. He looked out the window and saw the Shadow had also make a safe landing on the Typhoon. They all looked on at the core, waiting for its next attack. _

_Meanwhile, Cream, Rouge and the Chaotix team soon returned to the ship, "We got all the Emeralds", Vector said as they walked over to Cosmo, Tails and Knuckles. "But…they're useless now," Knuckles replied as the group showed them a hands full of dull Emeralds._

_"The poor emeralds," Cream began to cry, "They've lost all their power…" Knuckles grew frustrated, "Well that's nice…we don't have a single working emerald…how are we suppose to fight back?" All hope seemed be lost._

_Then a transmission came through on Tails' main communicator and Eggman's face appeared on the screen. "If my calculations are correct…" he began, everyone looked up at the screen paying close attention, "There's a chance that we can restore the power to the Chaos Emeralds…although in order for that to work it would take the energy of both of our ships."_

_Suddenly, a bright light amerced from the strange seed-like planet and caught the doctor's attention, "Wha…" The light grew brighter and brighter until there was a flash and Dark Oak then released strange energy waves that travels all throughout the universe._

_The wave causes all the plants in every planet to rapidly grow until soon the planet is nothing but plants. Soon the wave reaches the Blue Typhoon and everyone aboard it began to grow weak…everyone except Cosmo._

_"What's going on Tails", she cried watching everyone suddenly hit the floor, "Dark Oak is take…all the life energy…out of us", he replied feeling all of the energy inside him drift away from his body. _

_Because his ship was attached to the Blue Typhoon, Eggman too felt the effects of the energy wave, "He's drawing in all the energy it can find to spread plant life throughout the galaxy…it's the final stage of forestation process…"_

_Seeing all her friends in danger Cosmo quickly picked up the energy-drained chaos emeralds and place them in a handkerchief. Tails noticed that Cosmo doesn't seem to have any effect on the energy wave as the others did, "Cosmo…?" "Dark Oak cannot take me life energy…" she began to explain as she wrapped the emerald in the handkerchief, "because we come from the same species of plant." _

_"I'll take care of this…" she said as she took off with the emeralds wrapped in the kerchief. As Tails watched her, he wondered in his mind just what could she be doing?_

_Outside on the Typhoon, Cosmo ran over to where Eggman's ship was attached, "I'll take these emeralds to Dr. Eggman so he can restore their power…" she concluded as she began to climb up the vines that wrapped itself around the entire ship._

_"The Meterax want to destroy all animal life in the galaxy…but I still believe that plant and animal can in peace with one another…just like I made friends with Tails and the others…", Cosmo continued to climb the twisted vine for she was determined to help her new found friends, "Dark Oak…there's still time for me to stop your plan!"_

_Dark Oak, who still dwelled inside Cosmo's mind, tried to discourage the young girl, "You cannot win…" he echoed in her mind, "It's hopeless…what can one girl do to stop the Meterax?"_

_But Cosmo still continued to climb the vine, "There's nothing you can say to make me give up…" she said, "I have hope; hope for a better future; a future of true peace; that's the kind of future my friends and I are fighting for!"_

_In anger, Dark Oak released a red energy wave towards the vine. The vine started moving and it grabbed Cosmo and threw her on the side of Eggman's ship. The vine still held her as she was paralyzed in shock and fear._

_The others watched her being held and tossed by the vine, "COSMO…" Tails cried out. Cosmo felt the kerchief slipping from her hands as she tried desperately to hold on the emeralds, but she couldn't hold onto them tight enough and the emeralds fell into the seed-like planet, "I lost the chaos emeralds", Cosmo watched the emeralds fall towards the rocky planet and she began to feel defeat inside her heart._

_All seemed lost for them when suddenly and bright light amerced once again from the planet. Everyone watched in wonder as the effects from the dark energy waves began to wear off, "What's happening…", Knuckles puzzled, "We've stopped losing energy", Tails replied._

_The light grew brighter and brighter and the emeralds began floating towards the ship, this time they were shinning brightly, "It's because of the Plant Egg…" Eggman exclaimed, "It seems like the life energy he stole from the planets is responding to the chaos emeralds!"_

_The feel of defeat melted away as Cosmo watched in relief. She broke free from the vines grasp and gently floated down towards the ship. She stood there overwhelmed as tears swelled in her eyes, "Thank you…" she whispered happily. _

_Everyone else looked on with the same happy feeling in their hearts as the emeralds floated down towards the ship, where Sonic and Amy stood out on the ships edge, "Look Sonic…", she sighed. _

_Shadow, who was also on the ships edge, watched the emeralds hover over the ship. Even though he was relieved, he still felt like he shouldn't get involved when he began to remember the bravado and determination that Molly showed when he help fight off the Meterax that were attacking her planet._

_It was then that Sonic and Shadow knew what they had to do. "You ready Shadow," Sonic said standing next to rival counterpart, "All set…let's finish this", in that very moment they closed their eyes and received the energy the emeralds passed on to them. With a bright yellow flash Sonic and Shadow turned in to Super Sonic and Hyper Shadow._

_Sonic and Shadow then flew out to stop Dar Oak._

_Little Cream with her little choa Cheese following right behind her ran outside of the ship to where Cosmo was standing wanting to see what was happening. "What's going on?" cried the little cream colored rabbit. "Shadow and Sonic are teaming up to stop the Meterax", replied Cosmo, and the two watched on to see what would happen next._

_Shadow and Sonic sped towards the plant, penetrating it as they circled around the planet. "They'll be ok…I hope…" Chris said as he joined the others inside the ship. Everyone watched with hope that the two hedgehogs would be able to finally defeat Dark Oak._

_Sonic and Shadow continued their attack and soon the seed-like planet began to split apart. Everyone soon began to cheer as the planet then exploded in a bright yellow light. They finally did it; they defeated the Meterax…or so they thought._

_Eggman watched on and was startled when he saw the planet was still there, only this time it was completely around and dark, "Something is wrong…", he cried, "The energy levels are reversing… it seems like its imploding now"_

_When brought to their attention, the once happy cheers from the crew suddenly turned to terrifying shook and awe. "You foolish hedgehogs, with the help of the Planet Egg you have indeed stopped me from transforming the galaxy. But you can never win this battle…if the Meterax can't rule the galaxy…then we will destroy it!"_

_The planet began to emerge this incredible energy force, "The pressure inside that thing is growing fast, "cried Tails. "What's Dark Oak trying to do", wonder Vector. Chris walked up and then realized what was happening, "He's creating a huge gravitational force…because he's trying to crush the Planet Egg."_

_"Just imagine if you blowing a big balloon", Chris then began to explain, "Sooner or later the air gets tighter and tighter…and you what happens then…", "Hold on…are you telling me that thing is going to explode…" puzzled Espio. "I'm afraid so…" Chris answers sadly. _

_The pressure began to build up rapidly with each passing second, Cosmo watched on in fear, "Dark Oak is really trying to destroy the galaxy…" Sonic and Shadow prepared themselves and they began to hurdle towards the planet. Suddenly they were stopped by a gravitational barrier that was trying to suck them in causing them to stick to the barrier. Sonic and Shadow held their arms out and prevented themselves from being sucked in. _

_In a desperate struggle to break through, Shadow reached for his power ring on his wrist, but Sonic quickly stopped him. "Don't use that ring yet…" Sonic called, "Cause in a minute we're gonna need all the help we can get"._

_Shadow nodded his head in agreement and placed his hands in there original positions. Sonic knew he needed all of power to destroy Dark Oak, but he also needed the help of his friends, so he called out to them, "Listen up everybody! Our only way to save the galaxy is to throw all the energy we got at this thing in one shot. Use the Sonic Power Cannon…and launch me at it!"_

_"But its too risky," Tails cried out, "We've never used the cannon before when you were Super Sonic…we don't know what will happen to you…" "Tails is right Sonic," Chris added, "That gravity field is very powerful…if you smash into it the force could be too much for your body to take."_

_Hearing that everyone grew worried and wondered if Sonic's plan was a good idea. Amy quickly opposed it, "He can't do it! We have to come up with another plan!"_

_"I don't know if I can save the galaxy…" Sonic called out, "But I have to try. And there's no way anybody's gonna talk me out of it…so save your breath!" Sonic obviously knew what he was doing and everyone, like it or not, had to trust him. "Let's do it…" Chris went on the move and transported all the energy stored in the Typhoon to the Power Cannon. _

_Tails began too began powering up the Power Cannon, "We only have one shot to break that barrier…so we need all the energy we can get." Eggman also transferred all the energy in his ship to the Power Cannon and soon the cannon had enough energy to shoot Sonic to the dark planet. _

_All the lights and power in both ships went out and the only thing that everyone can do now is wait and hope that this plan works._

_Outside Cosmo, Cream and Cheese looked out in concern. Cream closed her eyes and cover then with her hands, "I'm so worried I can't even look", she cried, but Cosmo continued to look on. _

_Watching her friends be in possible danger was hard to bare for Cosmo, throughout the entire adventure she felt like she was nothing but trouble for them, but in the same sense she was grateful that they continued to help her stop the Meterax; but now that things are getting slim Cosmo could nothing but watch…so she thought. _

_"I feel helpless…" she sobbed. Suddenly she heard to voice of her mother calling out to her, "Cosmo…" her ambulant began to glow and a vision entered into her mind._

_In this vision she saw her mother. She was holding out her hand and crying out to her, "Cosmo…this is the moment we've been waiting for. You can help save the galaxy and our clan…if you only believe in yourself."_

_With that said the vision faded and Cosmo stood there in awe. She touched her glowing ambulant; she now knew why she was sent to Sonic's planet; why she journeyed with them in their aid. "This is why I was sent here…" she cried in realization. Cream look up at her with puzzling eyes, "Are you ok…" she questioned. _

_Cosmo turned towards Cream, "I understand now…" she said smiling a smile of pure happiness, "There can be peace in the galaxy…and I have the power to make it happen, Cream"._

_"What do you mean…" the sweet little rabbit was still puzzled. Cosmo's ambulant shone a luminous bright light and she began to levitate from the ship. _

_Cream watched her levitate higher into the vast space, "Where are you going", she cried. Cosmo closed her eyes and placed both hands on the both sides of the ambulant so that she was cupping it in her hands._

_The ambulant began to crack and suddenly broke into pieces. Tiny sparkles twinkled in the sky and surrounded Cosmo as she flew out towards the barrier. As she flew out, her body began to change. She began to grow and the rose buds on the sides of her hair began to bloom._

_Cream quickly ran back to the ship, "No…come back…" tears ran from her eyes and down her cheeks. Everyone wondered what was wrong, "What's the matter, Cream", Tails asked._

_Cream point out towards the barrier and cried, "Cosmo went out there…to help stop Dark Oak."_

_Cosmo, no longer a small little girl but a grown up young lady, came closer to the barrier. Sonic looked up and was surprised to see her out there, "What are you doing here…" he wondered. Cosmo flew passed them and broke through the barrier with her mother leading her the whole way, "Mother…I feel happy now because I finally know what my purpose is!"_

_"My friends mean more to me than anything…and I'd give up everything to help them." Cosmo finally landed on the dark planet and a bright and blinding light shone throughout the entire galaxy. "What's she doing…?" Tails wondered watching from inside the ship._

_Cherry blossom petal began to drift away into the galaxy. "Cosmo…you can transform and pass through the gravity field. In you new form you will be like me…your destiny will be fulfilled… you have the power to stop Dark Oak…and bring new life to our clan", the light dimmed and revealed that Cosmo had transformed into a tree. Her roots were wrapped around the dark planet and were deeply embedded inside._

_Everyone watched in amazement wondering what was Cosmo doing and why. "It's alright…" she said, "I have Dark Oak immobilized…now you'll be able to stop the Meterax and save the galaxy. Don't worry about me…just fire the Power Cannon now."_

_"But…what will happen to you…" Chris asked with deep sorrow and worry. Tails sat there paralyzed in shock. He couldn't believe the lengths Cosmo is going through to save the galaxy, "If she says not to worry…I have to trust her."_

_Sadly, Tails began to set up the Power Cannon. Sonic then sped to it and loaded himself inside, readying himself to attack. "Tails…get ready to fire the Power Cannon at my command," Eggman said. Tails slowly nodded and power up the cannon. Before he could fire, Shadow teleported himself inside the cannon; he too wanted to help stop Dark Oak._

_The two hedgehogs smiled and began revving up for the attack. Once everything was ready Eggman gave out his command, "Sonic Power Cannon…FIRE!" _

_Tails then propped himself up, "Ready…!" he placed his thumb on the button, but could bring himself to push it. Tears began to swell in the little kitsune's eyes; his heart was deep saddened, he felt like for the sake of the galaxy he had to kill his special friend and that wasn't fair to him._

_"Tails…I know this is difficult but the galaxy is in danger and time is running out…you must fire now", said Eggman. The tears in Tails' eyes finally fell and the little kitsune began to sob, "But I can't…What about Cosmo…" "She knows what she's doing…" Eggman explained, "Cosmo is carrying out her destiny…she was meant to save the galaxy…and we have to help her."_

_Tails slowly lifted his head and look up and the tree planted into Dark Oak…Cosmo, "But you're my friend Cosmo…I'm sorry…I just can't do it…" "Trust me Tails…you have to fire", Cosmo said, "It's the only way to save all of us…" "I trust you…but…you mean a lot to me…I don't wanna lose you Cosmo…" "You won't Tails…" Cosmo reassured him, "You'll stop the Meterax…and spread the seeds of my clan throughout the galaxy…" "I understand…your friendship means a lot to me…I wish we could spend more time together…but…I understand the this is your only hope to save the galaxy and bring you clan back…I hope your seeds will find a new place to grow…good luck Cosmo…and good bye!" At that moment Tails pressed the button and released the energy of the Power Cannon and the two hedgehogs went flying towards Dark Oak._

_The power of the blast was so powerful that the Power Cannon crumbled to the ground in pieces. The hedgehogs struck Dark Oak and destroyed him along with Cosmo in a blast of yellow light._

_Cosmo was free and flew up to heaven to join her mother as the seeds spread through the galaxy. Before she left, she gave one final goodbye to Tails, "Thank you, Tails…I'll never forget you!" and that's what happened on the tragic day aboard the Blue Typhoon._

- End of chapter two -


	3. Reunited

Chapter 3 – "Reunited"

_ It was a calm and cool night. The breeze was rushing through an endless field of soft, white dandelions glowing from the mystical light of the full moon. The fireflies twirled and danced amongst the dandelion petals that were being stirred up by the midnight breeze. All the sweet sounds of the crickets singing their love sonnets filed the air. The night was so soothing; it seemed to calm even the most restless person into a land of slumber. _

_ In the middle of the field was a tall oak tree and underneath it sat a young, small girl with long, flowing green hair; soft, pale skin; a small frail body and deep, crystal blue eyes that sparked in the moonlight. She was wearing a long white gown that covered her legs completely. On each side of her head lied big, pink roses that were in full bloom. This small, young girl's name was Cosmo. Occasionally the wind would carry one of the petals away into the sky. _

_ The young girl sat underneath the oak tree admiring all that was surrounding her, taking in the beauty that nature had to offer her. 'This place…is so beautiful," she sighed with glee as she turned back and slightly upward to another shaded figure standing behind her. The figure was tall and slightly slender. The figure started to kneel down beside her and the light soon revealed his identity. _

_ He too had deep blue eyes except they were lighter, almost the color of the sky. He had on a red vest with a clean, white shirt, blue denim jeans, and red sneakers with a white going across the front. His bangs slightly drooped over his face and his twin tails rested beside him gently. This young fox's name was Tails. _

_ 'I know. That's why I brought you here...I'd knew you'd love it", Tails replied to Cosmo. She softly blushed at the sight of him and quickly turned away to hide it. 'Why so shy?" he asked her wrapping one of his tails around her as he moved in closer to her. She was silent for a moment before finally saying, 'This…is the first time…in a long time, I mean, that we're alone…together like this, right?'_

_ Tails smiled warmly at her; his cheeks lightly painted with a soft pink color as he gently wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, 'Yeah, it is…isn't?' 'Then let's stop pretending. Let's be honest with each other…and tell one another…how we feel.' _

_ 'Cosmo, I'm sorry. The truth is…I've never been able to find the right moment to tell you…and' Cosmo looked into his eyes with anticipation, '...And...?' Tails gently put Cosmo's hand into his as he looked deeply into her eyes with sincerity as he answered, 'I've found the perfect time to tell you now.'_

_ At that moment things in the background began to change. As the two lovers stared intensely into each other's eyes, the breeze began to slow down; in fact, everything seemed to slow down around them. The drifting dandelion petals hovered around them with leisurely, elegant twirls. The fireflies danced in a luminous bunch around their heads. The perfect mood was set for this perfect moment that was about to unfold._

_ Tails slowly brought Cosmo closer and closer towards him. Their hearts began to pound intensely as their faces inched nearer towards each other. Tails' hand gently rested on the small of Cosmo's back while hers rested on his chest._

_ Soon their bodies were lightly pressed against each other; their breaths softly touching one another's; lips centimeters away from contact; tension was all around them. They stopped midstream, seemingly mesmerized by each other's eyes. Tails slowly leaned forward towards her ear as he lightly whispered to her, 'Cosmo…I love you." _

_ Upon hearing that, Cosmo sighed happily, in a quick and sudden motion, fell forward, and softly pressed her sweet, supple lips against his. Tails' eyes widened and his body grew tense, but within moments of feeling that tender kiss his body started to relax and slowly his eyes began to close. He tightened his hold on her, and she did the same._

_ The kiss seemed to wander on forever, like an endless river flowing into the sea. It was truly a warm and tender moment between two lovers who hadn't seen each other for over a year, and now, finally reunited, they have the chance to spend all the time in the world together. Soon this sweet and tender moment was suddenly broken by a piercingly loud thunderclap followed by a boisterous voice that echoed, 'This ends…NOW!'_

_ His eyes flung open as he felt something tugging him by his shoulder, ripping away him from Cosmo's arms. Panicking, he tried desperately to break from the grip of whoever or whatever that was pulling him away. He tightly held onto Cosmo's hand who was also frantically hanging on for dear life. He suddenly felt himself being pulled with much greater force this time, causing his hand to slowly loosen its grip from Cosmo._

_ 'Tails, try to hang on', she cried out. 'I'm…trying', he groaned, feeling the force getting stronger and stronger until finally it became too much for him to bear. He lost his grip and was soon carried into the air and then vigorously slammed down into the ground. _

_ 'AH! Wha…what's going on?' he said, moaning and groaning in pain. He looked up and was suddenly shocked by fear when he saw that the "force" that was pulling him back was coming from two, giant, thorny roots. He suddenly felt some kind of pressure holding him down, and after that a sharp, intense pain began shooting up his arms. He slightly turned his to see that what was causing this incredible pain and was horrified to see the roots had penetrated his skin for it was seeping through his shoulders and causing blood to run down his arms and onto the ground. 'What…is this?' he said with eyes widened, frozen in fear._

_ 'TAILS!' Cosmo cried out witnessing the gruesome event which had occurred. She was paralyzed in fear as she curled up against the giant oak tree. She looked around and noticed that all the flowers were gone and the entire field was completely barren. All the fireflies had suddenly disappeared and the moon was covered by numbers of huge, black clouds. She suddenly looked up at the tree and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the it had become old and rotten, filled with worms and other such insects and bugs. _

_ Not knowing what she should do, Cosmo's attention was quickly brought back over to Tails who was lying there helpless and paralyzed in pain. His low and intense groans and cries sadden her heart and she quickly ran over to his aid. 'Tails, are you alright? Please speak to me', she sobbed as she fell to his side. Tails slowly turned his head towards her, 'Yeah…I-I…I'm alright', and he smiled weakly, trying not to frighten her any more than she already was, but the pain grew more and more intense and he suddenly gave out a horrid scream. Tears began to swell in her eyes, watching him be in such pain was unbearable for her to watch so she buried her head on his chest and began to sob, 'Oh, Tails…I'm sorry I'm so helpless…I just don't know what to do'. _

_ The constant pain pulsated through his body, but watching Cosmo cry in despair was more painful for him, 'Don't…cry…I-I…I'll be fine…just go get help…', he said slowly, struggling to get the words out. Cosmo lifted her head and looked at Tails, 'But…I don't…I can't…I WON'T LEAVE YOU HERE TO DIE!' she cried out with tears streaming down her face and a look of complete sorrow. She lunged herself at him, tightly wrapping her arms around him, refusing to let go. Tails deeply sighed; he couldn't comfort her with his touch, though he wanted to, but he tried to soothe her with his words. 'I know…you don't want to leave me…b-but if you don't get help…I-I just might die anyway. Please…I-I…need you to be…str-strong for me…'_

_ She looked at him and saw the hope in his eyes, looking into those eyes soon gave her the courage she needed; she believed that everything was going to be alright. 'Ok…but promise me you won't give in…promise me that you won't die!' Tails smiled through his pain stricken face, 'I-I promise.' With that said, Cosmo got up and quickly began running to get help_

_ What happened next was the most horrifying thing Tails had ever witnessed. As he watched her run away, he noticed, out of the corner or his eye, a dark, shaded figure lurking in the shadows. It seemed to be watching, waiting for Cosmo to come by. He didn't know what it was, but Tails felt in his gut that something terrible was about to happen._

_ In an effort to try and save her, Tails quickly called out to her, 'Cosmo!' to get her attention. It worked, but it was too late. By the time she turned her head to look back; another thorny, weed-like root flew out from the shadows and swiftly struck Cosmo, piercing her through her heart._

_ His eyes widened once more; his pupils dilated as he watched Cosmo's lifeless body fall powerlessly to the ground. He could see the blood seeping through the ground causing the area of which she laid turn dark red. Tails froze; he felt like his chest had been ripped open and had his heart torn from his body and stomped on mercilessly. For a moment an eerie silence swept over the barren field. Not a sound was heard; not a creature moved; nothing but complete and total silence. _

_ Tears began to swell in his eyes, yet Tails made not one movement; his eyes did not dare blink. Instead, they remained open as the tears began streaming down his face. Then, without warning, Tails suddenly snapped. Being that he was pinned to the ground, with blood steadily escaping his body, Tails did the one thing that he could do; he let out a earsplitting, painstaking scream, and he would go on that way until he finally pass out._

"Wha…!", Tails quickly sat up in his bed, breaking out in a cold sweat after having the worst nightmare of his life. Caught in a daze, he slightly shook his head trying to regain sanity and consciousness. "What was that I just dreamt?" he asked himself looking over at the clock on the nightstand which read '10 am'.

He slowly moved over to the other side of the bed and sat there as he began to analyze the dream piece by piece. "What could this mean? Was it just a dream, or was it…something…else", as he said that, he started remembering bits and pieces of what took place the night before and he suddenly jumped up out of bed and ran over to the doorway which was swung wide open.

He looked over the banister, frantically searching for Cosmo who, if what had happen was truly real, should be still somewhere in the house. "Cosmo, are you here? Answer me, please…Cosmo," when he heard no answer he slowly fell to his knees, smashed his fist on the floor and sobbed. "I knew it…it was all a dream…there was no way she could've come back to me…just…no way".

For a moment he continued to sit there a sob, but finally realized that sobbing was not going to ease his pain; in fact, he thought nothing ever would.

An hour after his breakdown, Tails finally got himself together, took a shower, got dressed, and went on in his usual day, which was burying himself in some sort of project that would consume his time and make him forget about everything, but this time no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't forget about her. Thoughts of Cosmo appearing before him, with images of her cradling him in her arms that night continued racing through his mind, making him loose his focus.

"Argh…I can't concentrate!" he cried as he began scratching his head frustratingly. He then laid his head down on the table, tucking his chin into his arm, which here folded up on top, and continued to stare at his desk lamp, dimly lighting up the basement room.

He sighed as he twiddled with his pencil, lightly marking lines on his blueprints. Soon the light lines turned into light circles, followed by long petals, which had long stem added to them until soon a flower appeared in the middle of the page.

He placed his pencil down, then took his index finger, and lightly traced the flower with it, admiring its simplistic beauty. Once again, Cosmo appeared in his mind and Tails stopped tracing the flower with his fingers.

He sat up in his chair and continued staring, this time not at the desk lamp, but into the depths of his mind. He began trailing back through time, visiting the happier moments in his life. He looked back on the many time he and Cosmo had together; the many laughs they gave; the many secrets they shared; the pain that they felt in their hearts the day when all happiness between them ceased.

He sighed heavily, folded his arms back on the table, and buried his head in them. For a moment he stayed there, sulking when suddenly there was a knock at the front door. 'Who is it?" he called out, but when he heard no answer Tails finally got up and walked out of the basement and upstairs to the front door.

"Tails, open up!" called a familiar, shrill voice. Tails opened the door and saw Amy and Cream standing at his doorstep greeting him with smiles and giggles overlapping their true emotions, which were sadness and concern.

"Finally! I thought you'd never open that door!" Amy scoffed as she made way past Tails and into the house. Cream still stood there, watching Amy walk in and softly sighed, "Hello, Tails…may we…well I come in?" asked the sweet, twelve year-old rabbit as she bowed politely. Tails slightly nodded his head, signaling her that she could enter.

_"That Cream…she wasn't changed a bit…still the same sweet, polite girl", _he thought to himself, smiling back at her before turning his eyes towards Amy who was busy examining the house, slightly shaking her head in disapproval, _"I wish Amy could be more like her…", _he concluded in his thoughts.

"So, what brings you two here?" he asked Amy after letting Cream in and slowly shutting the door. Amy swiftly turned towards him and firmly placed her hands on her hips before answering him in a firm tone, "We're worried about you!" Tails sighed as he plopped down in a chair and placed his hand on his forehead, seeming as if he had a bad migraine.

Cream softly cleared her throat as she began to speak up, "What Amy means to say is that everyone is concerned about you. We just wanna make sure you're ok." Tails turned towards Cream, gave her a thankful smile before Amy grabbed his attention from her as she walked over, and stood right in front of him with her hands still on her hips and, this time, her foot tapping the floor, "Look at you! Look at this place! It's dark, it's dirty, and it's pathetic!" she said, turning his attention to the house, covered in darkness and dust everywhere. The blinds were drawn shut and the entire place looked like it hasn't been cleaned in months.

"So? What are you saying?" Tails began to tense up as he tried to defend himself from Amy's direct, verbal attack. "So…SO! Is that all you got to say after walking off on your friends and leaving us worried sick about you! Is that all you got to say!", she leaned forward, firmly placing her hands on the arms of the chair to give herself a steady balance as her face slowly inched further towards Tails'.

He stared in her eyes trying not to crack a smile, a tear, or show any emotion at all in his face. He remained silent for a moment as he slowly brought his hands to his lap then started lowering his head slightly as tear began to swell in his eyes. Although he was now fourteen, there was still a little sensitivity that dwelled within him, so he couldn't help the tears that we're now streaming down his face, "You…don't understand…", he finally said in a small, choppy voice.

"Well…help us to understand..," said Cream as she walked over to Amy and gently pushed her away from Tails a bit. "We just wanna know why we haven't seen you in a while. All you ever do know is work in your shop and stay in your house all day."

Tails continued to sit in his chair with his head still slightly lowered towards his lap and his hands still lightly placed in his lap. He remained silent with tears streaming down his cheeks. "I…I…I", he tried to speak, but his emotions got the best of him and all that could let out were small, choppy noises.

Finally, Amy had heard enough. She cleared her throat as she began to speak, "Well, you can't just sit around here and mope around anymore! You have to get out, go places, and forget about…," Tails suddenly spoke with a strong and firm voice, "I _can't _forget about her! I _don't _want to forget about her!"

"Now, now…I wasn't gonna say that…", she chuckled nervously, looking away as if something else had caught her attention while a sweat drop rolled down her cheek. Cream decided the step in after watching Amy's attempt to get to Tails crash and burn like a plane that had been struck by lightning. "I know what will help…," smiled the sweet, cream-colored rabbit as she stood up and walked over to the window. At that moment, Cream began to draw all the curtains, letting in the light that was beckoning to come in.

The house was suddenly glowing inside with a light that Tails almost hadn't seen in days. You could see everything with distinct detail; the wooden coffee table that was covered in dust, the floor that had a lackluster shine to it and the dishes in the kitchen that hadn't been washed in days. It was becoming clear to Cream and Amy that the house needed some major cleaning, and fast!

"I think, Tails, that you need to take some time out and clean the house. It will help you take your mind off things for a while," Cream said was she walked back over to the sulking kitsune sitting in the dusty chair. She gently grabbed his arm and pulled him up to his feet. Tails glanced back at her sweet smiling face then looked back down at the dull, hardwood floor, "O-ok…", he muttered.

"Good," she chimed. Looking over in the corner, Cream noticed a broom resting up against the wall just waiting to be used. She grabbed it and handed it to Tails, "Your first job is to sweep the floor while Amy takes care of the dusting. I'll do the dishes." Tails simply nodded and started sweeping the dust across the floor.

Amy opened the door to let some of the dust out, "Right…we'll make the best of it" she cheerful cried as she took a soft cloth from the kitchen and began dusting the entire room. For hours the three of them washing, scrubbed, swept, mopping, and cleaned the entire house from upstairs to down until there was nothing left to clean. With all the cleaning going on, Tails soon had forgotten what and why he was sad in the beginning. He was smiling and enjoying his time with his friends.

By the time they were finished it was already past noon and everyone was getting tired from all the manual labor. "There…finished!" huffed Amy as she plopped down on the couch next to Tails, who was sprawled out on the floor, and Cream who was sitting in the once dusty chair.

"Now…don't you feel better?" Cream asked Tails. He slowly sat up, smiled, and nodded, "Yes…I do. Thank you both." " Aww, don't mention it!" Amy said, patting him on the head. Tails stretched his arms out and slowly stood to his feet. He looked around and admired the work that he and the girls had done. He never imagined that they could do so much in the time they spent together, but they did. Now the house looks presentable, and most of all, Tails no longer felt so depressed about Cosmo. Yet he still couldn't and wouldn't stop thinking about her.

Amy and Cream soon stretched and stood up with him. They both looked at each other and giggled, knowing what was about to happen next. "What are you guys giggling about?" Tails asked, puzzled by their behavior.

"Oh…nothing…" Amy giggled while Cream ran behind him and gently pushed him towards the door, "…now c'mon! We have to get to my house or we'll be behind schedule!"

"Wait…what are you talking about?" asked the bewildered kitsune.

"You'll see…" giggled Cream as she continued to push Tails down the path to Amy's house.

Finally, after all the prodding and pulling that Tails had to endure, they reached Amy's house. It was a cute, little pink cottage with a clean, white picket fence and a lovely flower bed nestled under the window in the front yard.

Tails was still confused as to what was going on, "What's the deal…why did you guys drag me here?" "We can't tell you," Amy giggled, looking back at the bewildered Tails while she opened the front gate and headed towards the door. Cream chimed in from behind as she steadily kept pushing him forward, "Yeah! It's a surprise!"

Tails sighed and trudged his way through the front gate, "You guys know I don't like surprises," he muttered. Cream and Amy both continued giggling and laughing. Amy twirled around after unlocking the front door with her key, holding on to the door knob and waiting for the right moment to turn as she answered, "We know…but you're gonna like this surprise! We promise," and with that being said, she opened the door.

"I swear you gonna _love _this…," she called out as she walked into the house, anticipating on an appearance of some sort, but no one came out. Amy held out her hand to Tails and Cream to keep them back while she entered the house, "Wait here…I'll be back." Tails and Cream stood outside that door and waited, looking at each other in confusion.

Amy looked around her house as if she were searching from someone. She went through every room and opened every door she could find, but no luck. After failing to find her 'surprise', Amy sighed and made her way back to the front doorway,_ "Where did she go?"_ was the question the was going through her mind.

Tails began staring at the sad, pink hedgehog standing at the doorway with a puzzled expression, "Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Cream looked over at Amy and knew from her expression that something had gone awry. "Uhh…w-well…Amy is a little upset because Sonic hasn't showed up for the party yet…" the small rabbit said, clearing her delicate throat.

"Party!" Tails replied.

"Yes! Today is the Festival of Flowers and Amy is throwing a party in honor of this special day!"

"Oh, I see…so that's why you guys dragged me here?"

"I guess so…surprise?" Amy nervously giggled as she tried to salvage the situation. Tails stood there scratching his head in utter confusion as his small rabbit companion ran towards Amy to find out what was wrong.

"I don't where she is! I told her to stay put while we went to get Tails and when I walked in the house she was gone!" Amy whispered to Cream. For a moment the girls talked amongst each other while Tails stood behind still puzzled by the whole encounter. "This was a complete waste of time…I should probably go home now while I have the chance…" he sighed to himself. Just as he was about to turn and leave when he noticed someone moving around in Amy's rose garden.

_"I wonder who that is?"_ he thought to himself as he carefully and cautiously made his way towards the garden gates. He slowly lifted the latch and practically tiptoed inside. Peering behind the house, his eyes widened and his heart began to pound vigorously at the sight he witnessed. There she was, sitting amongst the roses as she delicately pressed her nose against the petals; taking in its fresh aroma. The calm spring breeze blew through her hair; the sun's warm rays lightly hit her skin, amplifying her natural beauty.

At that moment, all the emotions that stirred inside him the night she held him in her arms all came back to him. At first he wasn't sure if he was dreaming, but now that he's seeing her with his own eyes he knew that this was no dream; this was real. "C-Cosmo?" he softly spoke. She slowly turned her head and smiled warmly at him, "Oh, you're here! Did you sleep well last night?"

He didn't answer. His lips never parted; instead he dashed towards her and collapsed in her arms once more. Tears streamed down his cheeks as they embraced each other in the small meadow of roses. "Hey…it's alright. I'm here now…" Cosmo whispered as she gently wiped away his tears and continued to hold him close.

Back at the front of the house, Amy and Cream were still trying talking amongst themselves when they were suddenly interrupted by a blast of strong wind and a familiar voice calling out to them; "Hey girls, what's up!"

"SONIC!" Amy turned around and squealed when she saw him standing behind her. She ran up and leaped into his arms as she bombarded him with little kisses.

"Ok, ok, ok! Cut it out will ya!" cried the blue hedgehog as he gently place Amy back on the ground.

"Hello, Mr. Sonic! We're glad you could make it!" Cream replied as she politely bowed towards Sonic.

"Well you know me! Wherever there's a party, I'm there!" he replied giving off his trademark smile, "So…where's Cosmo and Tails? I thought you said they'd be here?" " We don't know! We went over to Tails' place and dragged him over here to see Cosmo…but when I went inside to get her she was gone," Amy replied, "…and now Tails is missing!"

"I'm sure they couldn't have gone far…maybe they found each other!" suggested Cream.

"No…Tails doesn't even know she's here…I don't think", thought Amy.

"Or maybe they're just sitting in the back yard catching up…" Sonic snickered as he pointed towards the rose garden. Amy and Cream looked at each other then walked towards to the garden before seeing just as Sonic said; Tails hold Cosmo in his lap with his cheek lightly touching hers as she admired the beautiful roses around them.

_End of chapter 3_


	4. Rose

Chapter 4 – "Rose"

_Imagine a world that was once vibrant and colorful; a world filled the love and laughter. A world where plants, animals and families lived together in peace and harmony; where days remained sunny and bright and nights grew quiet and mystical. Now imagine that world being ripped to shreds; torn apart in a blink of an eye with no prior warning. Imagine this world turning dark and dismal; plants, animals and families dying all around you. The sky no longer the crystal blue color that is once was, but now a dark crimson shade, the color of pure blood, illuminating the atmosphere. The water once clear and clean now clouded and riddled with dirt; the air filled with smog and the thick scent of fresh blood and death._

_Imagine this world now barren and abandoned; not a soul living or dwelling in this foreign land except for an unknown figure wandering amongst the deadened fields. The figure stared straight ahead, focusing on something in distance while slowly advancing through the field of decapitated bodies and their fresh blood that flooded the walk ways like running water. It seemed that this figure didn't mind the sights that surrounded them; in fact it seemed that they didn't notice it as they approached a single, untouched flower that continued to grow despite the current conditions._

_This flower was a rose; a pink rose that was in full bloom and healthy like any flower that was given constant sunlight and care. However, this rose was no ordinary rose. This rose had special, mystical attributes stored inside its petals. Apparently, this figure knew of it properties because as soon as they reached this flower, the shadowy figure kneeled down and lightly touched the tip of it petals as words began to escape their lips, "…lead me to her…"._

_Just then, tiny sparkles of light hovered over the flower and then the figure's feet, forming a shining blue ring underneath them. The ring swirled and twirled as the light began to illuminate brighter and flare up around the figure; the ring had become a portal. Moments afterwards, a bright light flashed in the sky and before you could even blink the figure and the portal was gone. All that remains was the magic rose which had traces of the sparkling light still hovering over it._

"…_lead me to her…," were the words that echoed through the air._

"Ahhh!," Tails quickly sat up on the couch; waking from a peaceful slumber while cold sweat ran down his face. The same hellish nightmare plagued his mind once more and caused him more discomfort than the first time. "W-what the hell was that?," he asked himself as he swung his legs over to the edge of the couch, placing them firmly on the floor while he sat there breathing heavily; trying to catch his breath and regain his vision.

The young fox was so shaken up from the dream that he couldn't hear the sweet, soft voice calling to him from up above. He glanced over in the direction of the voice, but his vision hadn't fully come back yet because all he could see was a blurred silhouette standing near the banister at the top of the stairs. The silhouette started walking down the stairs and advanced its way to him, where the bright light of the moon shining from the window in the living room revealed her identity.

"Tails, are you alright? I heard you scream…," Cosmo kneeled down next to him with her hands placed lightly in his lap as she looked up at him with great concern in her face. The twin-tailed fox had finally got his breathing under control and his vision was slowly coming back to him. He glanced over at the frightened girl and gave her a warm, yet weak, smile as he replied, "Yeah…I'm fine. Just had a nightmare is all."

"It must've been awful if it caused you to scream out like that…what was it about?," the young plant girl was now intrigued with the fox's apparent nightmare; she wanted to know how terrible this vision was that made him respond in such a dramatic way. But it was too painful; Tails couldn't possibly tell Cosmo about the gruesome images he witnessed in his dream; it would be too much for her to handle. So he shrugged it off as he slowly stood to his feet, "It's nothing to worry about. It was just a dream…," he played it off as he helped Cosmo rise on her feet, then started leading her back upstairs to his room where she had been sleeping, "It's getting late. We should get back to sleep."

Although the answer didn't satisfy her curiosity, Cosmo didn't argue. She allowed the gentlemen fox escort her back to bed where he gently tucked her in and lightly planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Tails smiled down at her with such love in his eyes as he delicately stroked her head. The beautiful flower sighed happily as she closed her sleepy blue eyes and whispered just before she drifted off to slumber, "Goodnight, Tails."

"Night, Cosmo," he whispered back as he watched his sleeping beauty fall back to sleep. He then turned to the pink rose that still sat in the window seal catching the light from the full moon as it sparkled and shimmered. "I didn't forget you," he chuckled, lightly brushing his finger against its fragile petal. The sweet fox leaned over and gave the flower a tender kiss as he whispered once more, "Goodnight," before finally leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Just as the room fell quiet and peaceful; just as things began to settle down; just as the snoozing plant girl fell into the depth of sleep a low, yet charming voice rose up and cut through the thick silence that covered the room in which Cosmo slept in. "He's such a sweetheart…don't you think?," the voice spoke. Cosmo quickly opened her eyes and sat straight up in the bed as her head turned towards the window seal. Instead of a pink rose rooted in a flower pot sitting there, in its place was another plant-like creature just like Cosmo.

Her pale, pink skin shone vibrantly in the moonlight as she sat perched up in the window seal. Her hair long, flowing, rose pink hair rested on her shoulders; covering the top of her dress, which was seashell pink and looked much like a halter top with no straps or strings holding it up. There was an elegant, white daisy nestled on the back of her head that was in full bloom. Her eyes, barely covered by her long bangs, were a cool, deep violet color that almost illuminate in pure darkness. Unlike Cosmo, she didn't have an amulet on her chest but there was a marking closely resembling a flower of some kind; most likely a rose; and she appeared to be a bit bustier than Cosmo, but because of her frail body they aren't as big as one thinks.

Cosmo sat there in shock and silence; like a person who had just lost their voice and couldn't speak no matter how hard he or she tried. There was a long pause as they stared at each other; Cosmo starring in amazement while the young girl sitting on the window seal stared back with a simple grin on her face. Finally she spoke as the pale pink flower hopped down from the window and casually walked over to the stunned Cosmo and sat down next to her, "Well, aren't you gonna say hi to me?"

"R-rose! H-how did you get here?," Cosmo finally spoke, shaking off the shock in her face.

"How else, silly! I used the portal!," Rose giggled. Rose was about the same age as Cosmo, but her immaturity at times makes her seem younger. She glanced over the entire room while she sat there on the bed, admiring its simplistic nature, "It's funny how the little things make a room look so nice!"

Cosmo ignored her remark as she leaped out of bed, turning on the light on the nightstand, and rushed over to the window seal where Tails' flower use to be, "…but…the flower…it's…"

"Gone! Not really. I've been pretending to be that flower the whole time!," replied the giggly flower girl in such a 'matter-of-fact' way. Rose's powers are still a mystery to many, but among the many hidden things she can do, the young flower can hide and take form of any plant she desires and take its former place. What happens to the original is something that only Rose herself knows, although she acts like she doesn't.

Stunned by the answer that Rose gave her, Cosmo slowly turned around and gaped at her, "You 'pretended' to be the flower? H-how long have you been doing this! That rose was only supposed to be used for…"

"For emergencies only. I know, I know...my mother made that flower, remember? She is a member of the council…," Rose hopped up from the bed and began browsing over all of the materials inside the room; letting out little gasps of awe each time she touched them with her delicate fingers. "Exactly! That's why you shouldn't be here!," Cosmo was more concerned about Rose's sudden appearance then anything. Rose, on the other hand, didn't seem to care; she was more interested in all the stuff that Tails kept in his room. "So this is where you boyfriend lives…I thought there'd be more in his home than this…but some people live differently than others," replied Rose as she carefully skimmed through a blueprint that had been rolled up and placed in a corner near the closet.

Cosmo snatched the blueprint from Rose's hands and gently put it back in its place, "This is just his bedroom." Rose seemed bothered by Cosmo's sudden outburst, but she shrugged it off; carelessly hopping back on the bed and continued to tease her companion about her special friend, "Oh I see. So he gave you the bed while he sleeps somewhere in the other room…such a gentlemen!," she swooned teasingly.

"I know, he is…," Cosmo swooned back, standing to her feet after fixing everything that Rose had moved back to its original place, "…but you can't stay here…you have to go back!," she cried out in a sudden panic.

Rose gave the flustered plant girl a sweet, yet crafty grin as she casually replied, "And let my mother know that you abused the portal? I'm sure you don't want me to do that…" Cosmo stopped for a moment and thought about what Rose had said; surely she could return to their home land and inform the council that she had used the emergency portal to see Tails and her other friends. If Rose does that, then Cosmo would be forced to return to face the consequences of her actions; that was something the terrified flower didn't want.

Giving in to the whims of her buoyant companion, Cosmo sighed and unwillingly bowed in defeat, "You're right. I don't want you to do that…what is that you want me to do?"

"I just want to stay here with you! I won't be a bother to you or your boyfriend," Rose smiled cheerfully.

"Ok, fine. But where will you stay while he's up?"

Rose scoffed as she pointed to the window seal, "Duh, I'll be the flower in the window! He won't notice a thing."

At first she didn't see anything wrong with it, but when Cosmo remembered what Tails had done before he left the room earlier she gasped and covered her lips; realizing the repercussions, "N-no…I don't think that's a good i-idea."

"Why not?," pouted the child-like flower, "Is it because he kissed me?"

Cosmo shyly looked, blushing at the mere thought for Tails' lips touching the phony flower petal which could be Rose's lips he might kiss. She tried hiding her embarrassment, but Rose could see right through her, "So it is the kiss that's bothering you! Silly Cosmo…you know that it's you that he truly loves! Don't let a technicality get to ya!," the giggly flower wrapped her arm around Cosmo's shoulders; tying to ease her companion's mind.

She still felt uneasy about letting Rose hide as the flower that Tails loved as much as he did her, but there was no other place for Cosmo to suggest for Rose to hide, so the hesitant plant had no choice but to give in, "A-alright…"

Rose giggled and danced about happily; hugging her friend as she cried in glee, "Oh thank you so much Cosmo!"

"Shhh!," hushed Cosmo; weary that they might wake up Tails and expose their secret. Cosmo rushed over to the nightstand and flicked off the lamp, then turned over to Rose as she motioned her to go back into hiding, "I'll let you know whenever we get ready to leave the house when you can come out of hiding," she whispered, climbing back into the bed. Rose squeaked and giggled happily like a child on Christmas morning; not hearing a word that Cosmo had spoke, "Hey! Could you introduce me to your friends tomorrow? I would love to meet them…I wonder if they'll like me? Well, if I'm friends with you I'm sure they'll bound to love me!"

Cosmo waved her hands frantically, trying to hush Rose's constant, loud squeaking, "Yes, yes, yes! I'll introduce you, just please be quiet and hide!"

"Heehee! Alright, goodnight!," Rose whispered as she lightly traced her fingers along the mark on her chest and after a few sparkles and a quick flash of light the pale pink flower girl transformed back into her original form; a healthy pink rose nestled in its flower pot on the window seal. Soon the silence once again grew thick and covered the air in the room; helping the young plant girl, tucked under the warm blankets, drift back into the depths of slumber.

Within the flower's core, Rose stands and cleverly grinned; watching her 'companion' sleep peacefully. On the outside she may appear to be sweet and charming, on the inside she was steadily plotting and planning her next move. "Not yet. I still need more time…when the time is right…that's when I'll strike! Her life…her world…her everything…," she murmured to herself as she sat back comfortably in her 'room'; slowly closing her glowing violet eyes while coasting off to sleep.

"So, who were you talking to last night," asked the curious twin-tailed fox as he glanced at his female travel companion. It was midday; a full twenty-four hours from Cosmo's unexpected encounter with Rose. The quiet plant slightly looked down at the ground as she replied back, "No one. I guess I was dreaming," then tightly clutched the hand bag Amy had given her. Cosmo had secretly placed Rose, who was still resting inside the little flower, inside before setting off with Tails.

Tails wondered to himself why Cosmo was carrying the hand bag and what she had inside it, but he didn't think anything of it as they reached the garage where the X Tornado sat there waiting to be flown. "Where are we going?," Cosmo asked.

Tails walked over to the jet plane and lightly brushed his hand against it, almost familiarizing himself with his 'old friend'. Finally, after a long pause, the eager fox looked towards the puzzled plant girl and replied with a chipper grin, "We're going to Angel Island to meet up with an old buddy of ours."

"Old buddy?"

"You'll see…hop in!," Tails held Cosmo by her waist as he spun his propeller-like tails and hovered over to the front seat of the plane. He slowly lowered the little plant in her seat and then headed over to the pilot's seat. Cosmo strapped herself in her seat, keeping the hang bag close in her lap while Tails prepared the plane for takeoff.

The jet propellers twirled and spun rapidly while the engine revved and powered up. Although it had been awhile since its been used, the plane still was in excellent shape; especially since Tails had been up all morning checking over everything, just so there weren't any mishaps on the way to Angel Island. "All systems are ready to go!," the easygoing kitsune said to himself before looking back at his passenger, who gave him a thumbs up to let him know that she was ready. With that, Tails grabbed the control stick and launched the X Tornado in to the blue skies, making this the jet's first flight in years.

Cosmo gasped in awe of the beautiful sight she took in. Everything below them looked like a tiny toy town. The sky was clearer and bluer than anything she's ever seen; the clouds even look soft and fluffier than before. Cosmo had forgotten what it felt like to fly in the sky like this; it all seemed so new to her. "Oh my…it all looks so…beautiful!," she exclaimed as she marveled at the crystal clear ocean below them.

Tails smiled warmly and chuckled at he quickly peeked behind him; watching Cosmo's expressions as she gazed out the window, "I know."

Soon a floating island peered though the sea of clouds gathered up ahead; they were now reached Angel Island. "We're here," Tails replied while he prepared the plane to descend. Cosmo grasped her hand bag, "We're here Rose," she whispered as she peeked inside at the flower nestled safely in her lap.

The plane hit a rough patch as it touched the ground, but once Tails gained control the plane make a cool, smooth landing. After releasing the dome-like doors and unbuckling his seat belt, the proud fox pilot hovered over to Cosmo, who also unstrapped her seat belt and was holding her hand bag, and lifted her out of the plane and onto the ground. The landing area was right near the temple in which the master emerald rested; it was also in the direction of where all the commotion between a certain fast, blue hedgehog and a hot-headed, red echidna could be heard.

"SONIC!," called the angered echidna as he chased after the speedy hedgehog, who was seemingly calm and collected through the ordeal; steadily teasing the enraged Knuckles while he ducked and dodged every punch that was thrown, "Get back here so I can kick your ass!," Knuckles growled.

Meanwhile, Amy and Cream sat on the sidelines, watching carelessly at the two knuckleheads acting childishly. "Honestly, you'd think they would've grown up by now," Amy scoffed as she watched her hedgehog hero stick his tongue out at Knuckles, who has now started throwing rocks at him. One hits Sonic in the head, causing him to crash backwards to the ground like an airplane would if it fell from the sky and onto the ground.

Knuckles laughed; Sonic jumped back onto his feet and went chasing after the chuckling echidna. Now the tables were turned and Sonic was now the one seeking blood. While all that went on, Tails and Cosmo managed to slip up on Amy and Cream, who were still watching in shame. "So who started what?," Tails asked, trying to hold back his laughter. Cream glanced up at the snickering fox, "Sonic, as always", she giggled.

"That's not true! Sonic doesn't _always_ start trouble…Knuckles has instigated fights too!," Amy chimed in, defending the honor of her heroic boyfriend despite his apparent behavior. While Tails sat down and conversed with Amy and Cream, Cosmo silently crept away into a thicket of trees nearby. She opened her hand bag, took out the flower that was inside and carefully placed it on the ground, "There…you can come out now," she said to the flower.

Sparkles of shimmering light hovered around the potted flower and with a sudden flash of white light, Rose appeared; standing in the very spot where Cosmo placed the plant. "Thanks again Cosmo!," she cried out happily as she hugged her friend in appreciation. The blushing girl giggled as she hugged her friend back; glad to see her friend so excited to meet her other friends. "You're welcome! Come on, they're waiting!," Cosmo grabbed Rose's hand and led her through the thicket of trees and back to where Tails, Amy and Cream remained sitting and laughing at Sonic and Knuckles, who were still arguing like babies.

"Everyone…I'd like you to meet someone," suddenly all the attention that was held by Sonic and Knuckles was now turned towards Cosmo, standing next to the pale pink plant girl who smiled cheerfully at her new found companions, "Hello everyone! My name is Rose…it's very nice to meet you all!"

_End of chapter 4_


End file.
